


Scissors and Secrets

by ArcticCassie



Series: Sassy Stucky: The Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-lude to something else?, Sassy Natasha, Steve eventually catches on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCassie/pseuds/ArcticCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natahsa knows a secret. Steve doesn't. Bucky just doesn't want those scissors anywhere near his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scissors and Secrets

     

* * *

         

                “Oh come on Buck! You used to hate it being longer than your ears back before the war!”

                “And why would ya think I’d wan’ it back that way now?” Bucky ran comically around the living room of stark tower, putting himself on the opposite side of the coffee table from Steve.

                “But you’re always complaining about it getting in your eyes! And getting tangles constantly!” Steve stood opposite his boyfriend, pair of scissors in hand and a determined look on his face.

                “Doesn’ mean I wan’ it gone!” Bucky’s eyes snapped to the scissors and back to Steve’s face. “Even if I wann’ed it gone, you wouldn’ be doin’ it!”  Steve sighed and looked down at the scissors himself and sighed.

                “Is there any particular reason you don’t want it gone Buck?” Natasha chose that moment to waltz into the room smirking.

                “Oh I know why he doesn’t want it gone old man.” She proceeded to plop herself down onto one of the lounge chairs and fold her arms, looking at the now slightly embarrassed looking ex-spy.

Steve raised an eyebrow looking between the two. “Oh really?”

                “Don’ you fucking dare.” Bucky glared at the Russian woman who was still smirking.

                “Oh don’t worry soldier, I’m sure he’ll figure that one out on his own sooner rather than later.”

 Steve sighed, setting the scissors down and looking between the two again, Bucky glaring still blushing slightly and Natasha smirking.

                “If you don’t want it cut, okay, but at least let me brush it out properly for you?” Steve looked at Bucky, hoping the compromise would work.

                “And now he’ll figure it out today.” Natasha got up and walked out of the room grinning.

                “You know what Romanov?!” Bucky called after her causing Steve to laugh.

                “So you’ll let me brush it Buck?”

                “’Suppose. Dunno why y’ wanted me t’ cut ‘t in th’ first place.” Bucky grumbled, face still pink.

Steve finally walked around the coffee table, slipping arms around the slightly shorter man and lifting a hand to run his fingers through the now shoulder length hair as much as he could until he hit a snag, Bucky tensing slightly and exhaling harshly. Steve quirked his eyebrow.

                “Only cause you kept complaining, but I kinda like it longer.” Steve’s fingers got snagged again, Bucky letting out another deep breath. “Always looked good on you.” Bucky just blushed and looked to the side. “Oh this is gonna be fun.”


End file.
